The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the clamping pressure in applicators for clamping terminals onto electrical cables.
Applicators for clamping terminals to the stripped ends of electrical cables are already known.
The different diameter of the cables regarding both the part related to the inner copper core and the part related to the external insulating sheath makes it necessary to adjust the clamping of terminals to the sheath and to the copper.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device which can finely adjust the clamping pressure separately for the copper core and for the external insulating sheath of electrical cables in applicators for clamping terminals.
Within this aim, a consequent primary object is to provide a device which allows immediate identification of the adjustment positions.
Another object is to provide an adjustment device which maintains over time every position that is set.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a device for adjusting the clamping pressure in applicators for clamping terminals onto electrical cables, characterized in that it comprises a composite pivot being interposed between an actuation hammer and a supporting element to which the tools for clamping a terminal respectively onto the insulation and onto the core of a conductor are rigidly coupled in a parallel arrangement, said hammer acting on respective heads by pushing, said pivot being rigidly coupled to any of said hammer and said supporting element, said pivot having coaxial threaded regions on which respective wheels are engaged, a first wheel being engaged on a side of said hammer and a second one of said wheels being engaged on a side of said supporting element, said second wheel acting only on the insulation clamping tool, screwing and/or unscrewing of said wheel on the respective threaded regions varying the axial distance, with respect to said hammer, of both tools in the case of the first wheel and only of the insulation clamping tool in the case of the second wheel.